


Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot

by frapandfurious



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hangover, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Partying, Phasma Is A Total Nerd, Shenanigans, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: Hux remembers he kissed someone at midnight last night, New Year's Eve. The problem is, he can't for the life of him remember who. With help from his friends, he endeavors to find out. The answer is much closer than he imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to write a New Year's fic, but here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This started as some The Hangover-style headcanons and spiraled out of control.
> 
> I took some -major- liberties on how drinking/hangovers work so, yeah, there's that. Take with a huge grain of salt.
> 
> Overall this was a bit thrown together and ridiculous but I hope you still enjoy. :)

Hux didn't move an inch when the morning sun beamed obnoxiously through a crack in the curtain; he only shoved his face deeper into his pillow. When his alarm began buzzing he let out a frustrated groan and swatted blindly at it until it shut off. Even Millicent jumping onto his back, meowing for breakfast, wasn't enough to rouse him.

 

His head pounded, his eyes burned, his limbs felt heavy, his mouth felt dry and held a bitter-sour taste. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so awful. College, probably, when hungover.

 

Ah. Right.

 

He _was_ hungover because he'd had quite a lot to drink at a party last night. Because it was New Years.

 

That was about as much as his fuzzy mind could make out at the moment. He felt as though he was forgetting something, something _important_ , but try as he might, it was all a blur.

 

Just then his stomach gave an unpleasant lurch and for a moment he thought he was going to be sick. He breathed slowly until the feeling passed. Then finally opened his eyes. Then immediately shut them again.

 

His room seemed overly bright. What time was it? He cracked his eyes open enough to see the clock by the beside. 8:34. He felt a brief terror that he was late for work, until he realized it was both New Year’s Day and a Sunday and even his demanding job had allowed him a day off.

 

There was a full glass of water next to the alarm clock and he frowned at it, frustrated that apparently he'd neglected to use a coaster. He picked it up and downed the entire thing.

 

Millicent gave another insistent meow and with a heavy sigh Hux slid out of bed and to the kitchen to feed her and prepare his coffee.

 

While she munched away, he blew on the surface of his drink and thought back to last night, trying to pull some details from the haze.

 

Another year. _Another year alone_ , his mind supplied. He quickly berated himself for the thought. He had his work and a few trustworthy friends and Millicent. That was...enough.

 

As he pressed his lips to the edge of the mug to take a sip, a memory hit him and he choked, coughing roughly and startling Millicent to dart under the table.

 

It wasn't a full memory, only pieces, like a page of a magazine with images cut out. What he _could_ remember shook him. The sounds of jubilant cheers, slurred voices singing Auld Lang Syne without knowing half the words, his hands on a firm, broad chest, warm lips pressed against his own...

 

_Holy fucking shit_.

 

He'd kissed someone last night. At midnight.

 

His mind raced, trying to bring other details into focus. At the very least to remember the man's face! But to his dismay all he could get were those same few flickers over and over.

 

They hadn't hooked up, of that he was sure. No one else had been in his bed and he definitely didn't feel like he'd had sex. No, apparently he'd just...gotten drunk, kissed a stranger, gone home, and then nearly forgotten all about it.

 

He sighed again. It was still early in the day. Maybe the mystery man would come forward. Maybe they exchanged numbers and he'd call, or maybe he was someone Phasma knew and she'd be texting to tease him about it any minute now.

 

He had things to do today - even though he had a day off, his work never quite ended - so he pushed the thoughts from his mind, threw down the rest of his coffee and some cereal, took a couple aspirin and a shower and then got comfortable on the couch with his laptop.

 

Half an hour later he was fidgeting, chewing at the edge of his blanket and glancing far too often at his phone, which had yet to light up with a single call or message.

 

He frowned and finally forced himself to do what he should have done in the first place: he texted Phasma.

 

_You alive?_

 

It was unlikely she was up yet but if she was, the first thing she'd do, surely, would be harass him over making out with a stranger.

 

He returned to his work and tried not to peek any his phone too often, which was nearly impossible.

 

Finally, at 9:48, the screen lit up with a new message, then two, then three. Hux waited in case any more appeared; Phasma had always been a multi-texter. When a fourth popped in, then no more, he picked up his phone to read them.

 

_Unfortunately._

_Happy New Year!_

_Extra happy for you since you got lucky. ;) What was he like? Bet he was huge._

_Who am I kidding you aren't going to tell me shit. Anyway how are you feeling?_

 

Hux quickly typed and sent his response.

 

_Like death but not the worst I've had as you know. And I didn't get lucky nothing happened. Who was that guy anyway?_

 

No more than 10 seconds passed before his phone began buzzing, Phasma's contact icon at the center of his screen. He swiped to answer.

 

"Hey-"

 

"What do you mean _who was that guy_? He came with you! I thought he was your date! You introduced him but fuck if I remember his name. I didn't know half the people who showed up last night."

 

"He...with-with _me_? I d-" Hux spluttered. "What do you mean _he came with me_? I'm not seeing anyone!"

 

"Well you showed up with him in tow looking like a stray dog, and you were a big juicy steak. Well, ok maybe a lean one, since it's you. Or maybe a strip of jerky..."

 

" _Phasma_ ," Hux used his warning tone.

 

"Okay so anyway he was drooling over you all night, and you kept talking to him, but neither of you made a move until midnight. Probably because by then you were hammered.”

 

"Wait, but, _who was he_?"

 

"You really don't know?"

 

"No!" 

 

Phasma started laughing and Hux wanted to reach through the phone and throttle her.

 

"Huxy this is a new you, getting drunk and picking up strangers. What else might we expect from you this year?"

 

"If you're not going to help me -"

 

"Wait, wait don't hang up. I don't know, okay? Really. But if he was as into you as he looked, he'll show up again. Maybe right now he's trying to figure out who you are, too."

 

That was...almost reassuring.

 

Hux looked at the work on his laptop, at the little progress he’d made. He saved and shut it.

 

"Can I come over?" He asked reluctantly. "Maybe I'll remember something."

 

"Sure. On one condition. Stop to get us donuts?"

 

"Pretty sure all the donut places are closed."

 

"Damn. Okay fine get your scrawny ass over here."

 

 

*

 

 

At 10:32 Hux was at her doorstep, bundled up and with a bag of donuts from the gas station convenience store.

 

Phasma opened the door looking like she'd been sick for a week, pale and messy hair and crumpled pajamas. When she saw the bag in his hands she lit up and grabbed it, pulling him in with her other hand.

 

Her place was absolutely trashed. Of course it was. Phasma's parties had no rules and that usually meant no one stuck around to help clean up. And Phasma had only been awake since...well, since just a bit ago when she texted him back.

 

While she devoured a donut he walked around the living room and then into the kitchen and back out, trying to piece some of his night together. As he reentered the living room, suddenly his vision was obscured by something large and soft tossed into his face. He startled back and grabbed at it, pulling it off and holding it up.

 

It was...a hooded sweatshirt. Black fabric soft from wear with a little fraying on the cuffs of the sleeves, and when he held it back to his face, it smelled...nice. Comfortable, if something could _smell_ comfortable.

 

Phasma raised her eyebrow and he quickly pulled it away again.

 

"That's his," she nodded to the sweatshirt. "He was wearing it when you guys got here. He must have left it."

 

"It was freezing last night!"  
  
Phasma shrugged. Hux carefully folded the shirt and hung it over one arm.

 

"What did he uh...look like?"  
  
"Tall," Phasma answered, "almost as tall as me. And muscular, like, _shredded_. And um. Brown or black hair?"  
  
Hux swallowed. That did sound like his type. But he still didn't understand - how and when had he met the guy? And why did he bring him to Phasma's party? And why did they kiss, but nothing more, not even exchange numbers?

 

"Do you remember anything else?"  
  
"Sorry, no.”

 

"Well who else was there that we know. Maybe someone else knows him. Maybe we didn't even show up together, maybe he just happened to show up at the same time as I did."

 

"Mitaka was there, and you know he never has more than two drinks. Want me to see if he's up?"  
  
Mitaka lived in the apartment above Phasma's. He was quiet and mostly kept to himself and Phasma had sort of...adopted him. She invited him to her parties and occasionally dragged him along with her and Hux. Hux didn't mind him; he could hold a conversation and didn't ask stupid questions.

 

"Okay, good idea."  
  
Phasma opened her storage closet and took out a broom. She moved to a specific spot just outside of her bedroom doorway and held the broom with the end of the handle against the ceiling. Then she gave it three sharp knocks.  
  
For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then three soft answering taps followed.

 

"He’ll be down any minute now,” Phasma declared, putting the broom away.  
  
Sure enough, footsteps padded around above them, then the stairs creaked and a moment later Mitaka dragged himself into the room, yawning.

 

"What's goin' on?"  
  
Phasma stuck a mug of coffee into his hands and he took it gratefully.  
  
"Do you remember that guy Hux was with?"  
  
Mitaka froze mid-sip. He slowly lowered the mug.  
  
"The, uh. Yeah I do. The...scary one?"

  
" _Scary?_ "  
  
"I bumped into him at one point and he gave me this look like he was about to strangle me. And he's like seven feet tall. So, yeah, scary."

 

"Everyone is seven feet tall next to you," Phasma remarked. Mitaka shot her a halfhearted glare.

 

"What else do you remember?" Hux prodded before they could get off topic.

 

"Um. Well he showed up when you did. He seemed kind of uncomfortable, like he didn't really know anyone - "  
  
"Because he _didn't_ ," Phasma interrupted, "I didn't invite him!"

 

"...right. But he did talk to a few people, or tried anyway. But mostly to Hux. It didn't look like he had much to drink. Then you guys kissed at midnight and, uh. Kept kissing for a bit. Then you stopped and I drove you guys back to your building."

 

"So it was you then. Thanks." Then something he'd said caught up with Hux. "Hold on. You drove _both of us_ back to my building?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. You really don't remember any of this? He said he'd make sure you got home safely. It was kind of sweet actually. Even if he was scary."

  
"Anything else? Like what he looked like, other than 'tall' and 'scary'?"

 

"Um. Kind of a big nose?"

 

Hux thought hard but still couldn't make his mind form a familiar face. The whole thing was starting to worry him.

 

"That's helpful, I guess."

 

"Do you know anyone else who talked to him?" Phasma asked.

 

"No, but...well, Poe kept giving him dirty looks from across the room."

 

"Why?"

 

"How should I know? Hey, are those donuts?"

 

"Well maybe Poe knows him," Phasma said while surrendering a donut. "Want me to text him?"

 

Hux nodded, so she did.

 

A couple seconds later, the sound of a muffled buzzing came from somewhere in the vicinity of the couch. They exchanged glances then all went over and started searching between the cushions and under pillows.

 

Hux pulled out a cell phone.

 

"One message from...Brienne?"

 

"That's what he calls me, because he thinks I look like the Game of Thrones character."

 

"Hm. I don't see it. Anyway, safe to say he didn't get your text."

 

"And now I need to figure out how to get his phone back to him. Between that and the sweatshirt this is becoming a lost and found."

 

"I was thinking more like a Nancy Drew book," Mitaka added, and they both turned to stare at him. "You know, like, the Mystery of Hux's Tall Dark Stranger?"

 

"Eat your donut, Mitaka."

 

"I want to talk to Poe," Hux said. "We could bring him his phone back too."

 

"We?" Phasma's eyebrows shot up.

 

"Don’t pretend you don’t want to go. It's that or stay here and clean up."

 

Phasma took one look around then ducked into her bedroom. When she came back out she was dressed and pulling on her coat.

 

"Can I come too?" Mitaka asked.

 

"The more the merrier!"

 

Hux sighed. This was turning into an ordeal.

 

 

*

 

 

Poe's place wasn't far from Phasma's so they walked in spite of the chilly weather.

 

"He's at work," his boyfriend Finn informed them when they knocked.

 

"On New Year’s Day?" Hux asked.

 

"Sucks, right? The country club is having some kind of lunch banquet." Poe was a server there.

 

"That does suck," Phasma sympathized. "Hey, you were there with him last night. Who'd he keep giving dirty looks?"

 

"That was some guy he knew from school. They were friends and then I guess he bailed on Poe and started hanging out with some other group."

 

"That's something!" Phasma exclaimed. "Did he say the guy's name?"

 

"Uh, maybe, but I don't remember. Why?"

 

"No reaso-"

 

"He and Hux kissed last night."

 

" _Phasma_!"

 

"And we don't know who he was, so we're playing detective and tracking him down."

 

"That's..."

 

"Cool, right?"

 

"...kind of creepy."

 

"Do you want to come with us?"

 

"No, thanks. Let me know how it goes though."

 

Hux spent most of the conversation with his head in his hands. Finn was right, this _was_ creepy. But...didn't Hux have a right to know?

 

They left, walked back to Phasma's and piled into Mitaka's car.

 

"Are we really going to bother Poe at work?" He asked as he began to drive.

 

"We could just wait until he gets out I guess," Phasma answered, "but that’s less fun."

 

"I'm glad one of us is enjoying this," Hux grumbled from the back seat. Just then he realized he still had the sweatshirt in his hands. He checked to make sure Phasma wasn't looking and then pressed his face to the fabric. Oh, but it smelled so _good_. It almost gave Hux a spark of hope that when, if, they found this guy, that maybe he...maybe they could…

 

_Don't get your hopes up_ , he reminded himself harshly. _He probably only kissed you because it was New Years and he was desperate. That's why you did it too, isn't it?_

Wasn’t it?

 

 

*

 

 

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Hux barely registered the drive, and then they were pulling in to the country club parking lot.

 

"Are we even allowed to be here?" Mitaka looked incredibly nervous, chewing his bottom lip and glancing around.

 

"You don't have to come in," Phasma reassured him. Then she grinned. "You can be our getaway car!"

 

"Let's hope that won't be necessary," Hux said. He got out, reluctantly leaving the sweatshirt in the back seat, and he and Phasma headed inside the club.

 

Fortunately, whoever was at the front desk must have stepped away. And the lunch banquet was easy enough to find, the sounds of voices and music and the smell of food leading them down a long hallway to a large room.

 

Unfortunately, there was someone taking names at the door.

 

"We're servers," Phasma blurted out.

 

Hux couldn't tell if the woman was convinced, but she nodded further down the hall.

 

"You'll need to go in the kitchen entrance."

 

So they did. The kitchen was noisy and bustling and Hux and Phasma had to duck and swerve their way through but in the frenzy they went mostly unnoticed.

 

"I don't see him," Hux hissed, "he's probably out in the dining room and there's no way you'll look like a member here in your silver coat and Stormtrooper pajamas..."

 

Phasma pulled him aside to a nook where they were out of the way and scanned the busy room.

 

"He has to come back here sometime, right?"

 

So they waited, until the doors swung open and a familiar man strode through with a tray of empty glasses.

 

They waited until he'd brought the tray to the dish room then cornered him before he could sweep back out again.

 

"Hey Poe!"

 

"What are you guys doing here?"

 

"You left your phone at my place." Phasma held it up.

 

Poe's shoulders slumped with relief.

 

"Shit, thanks. I'm glad you had it, I thought I dropped it in the snow on the walk home."

 

He reached to take it from her but Phasma pulled it away. He glared.

 

"Come on, I have to get back out there."

 

"We have some questions for you first."

 

"Some- what?"

 

"You know the guy Hux was with at my party last night?"

 

His expression soured.

 

"Yeah," he said, "so?"

 

"Who is he?"

 

"What do you mean _who is he_? You invited him to your party."

 

"No I didn't. He came with Hux."

 

Poe turned to Hux.

 

"Then you know him."

 

"I, uh. Don't. Remember."

 

Poe raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment.

 

"That's Ben. We went to school together."

 

"We have a name!" Phasma cheered. She clapped Poe on the shoulder. "Do you know where he lives? Have his number?"

 

"No. We aren't friends, okay?"

 

"Is he," Hux started, hesitated, then continued, "is he, um. What's he like?"

 

Poe sighed.

 

"I'm probably not the person to ask that. It's been a while, I think he's changed a lot since I knew him." He considered Hux for a moment. "He's...not a bad guy, though. Really. We just had a falling out."

 

"Were you...?"

 

"No! No. Just friends."

 

"Dameron!" A voice shouted from across the room.

 

"Shit. I gotta go."

 

He snatched his phone from Phasma and hurried away. She and Hux snuck back out of the kitchen and outside to Mitaka's car, which he'd pulled up to the front and kept running, much to Phasma's delight. Hux slid into the back and pulled the sweatshirt into his lap.

 

"Any luck?" Mitaka asked as they drove away.

 

"We have a name!"

 

"Okay?"

 

"Ben." Hux said.

 

"Ben what?"

 

Silence.

 

"You didn't ask his last name?"

 

"Fuck." Phasma thunked her head back against the seat.

 

"He has his phone now," Hux reminded her, "text him and ask."

 

"When we get back."

 

"Why not now?"

 

"I...left my phone at home."

 

"You remembered _his_ but forgot your own?"

 

"We were in a hurry!"

 

"Anyone else starving?" Mitaka interrupted as if he and Phasma hadn't each inhaled a donut.

 

It was lunch time, though, so they ate at a Chinese buffet and went over what they knew so far about the man - Ben. By the end of the meal they were no closer to solving the mystery.

 

 

*

 

 

Back at Phasma's, she texted Poe as promised. He didn't respond right away so they assumed he was still working.

 

Mitaka excused himself and slipped back upstairs. Phasma turned to Hux expectantly.

 

"Want to stay and help clean up?"

 

"Not really."

 

Hux did anyway, because he knew if he went home and tried to get work done he'd just sit there and wonder about Ben.

 

When the apartment was moderately clean again they plopped down on the sofa and put on some cooking show.

 

"So you really can't remember anything else about him?"

 

The thing was, Hux was starting to, a few small things anyway. He could remember hands on his waist. He remembered pressing up close to a warm, solid body. He remembered burying his fingers in soft hair. Long, he was pretty sure, too, almost to the shoulders.

 

He couldn't tell Phasma any of this. She'd never stop teasing him.

 

But he replayed the things he remembered over and over and tried to suppress the longing in his chest.

 

Around five he decided to go home.

 

"If I find anything else out I'll let you know," Phasma promised him. "And if Poe ever texts back."

 

"Thanks. Happy New Year."

 

"You too."

 

Hux left, taking the sweatshirt with him.

 

 

*

 

 

As he swiped to enter his building and walked down his hall, he finally resigned himself to the idea that he might just never know.

 

Maybe that was okay, he thought. Knowing would only make it harder when the guy inevitably told him it had been a one-time thing and meant nothing.

 

Hux paused at his door and it hit him suddenly that he'd spent the first day of the new year trying to track down a stranger who probably wanted nothing to do with him.

 

How depressing.

 

The sound of someone else coming down the hall snapped him out of it and he pulled out his key. As soon as he slipped it into the lock, he became aware of a presence to his right, someone at their own door. He felt their eyes on him and turned to glare.

 

Hux's retort caught in his throat. His next door neighbor was standing there staring at him like he was a ghost.

 

His neighbor who was tall and muscular. With long dark hair and a prominent nose.

 

He didn't know the man's full name, only that he was a nuisance to live next to, noisy late at night, sullen when he passed by in the hall, prone to breaking things. Hux only knew that the name his mail box downstairs read B. Solo. He only remembered it because Phasma once made a crack that he'd always "be solo" if he kept up his behavior.

 

  1. Solo. _B_.



 

_Ben?_

 

 

*

 

 

When Ben woke up New Year’s Day he was a little groggy, a little dehydrated, but otherwise felt fine.

 

Until he remembered the night before. Then he felt embarrassed, regretful, disappointed. But also…a little relieved. He’d done something he’d wanted to do for a while and it hadn’t worked out, but at least he’d tried. Now he could start the new year fresh, without all those _maybes_ and _what ifs_.

 

Last night he’d kissed Hux.

 

Hux, his neighbor, his infuriating, smug, demanding, but no less attractive or intriguing neighbor, who Ben had spent the better part of the previous year trying to work up the nerve to talk to. The problem was that every time they crossed paths, Hux had some complaint or another for him. That made Ben frustrated and he’d forget what he really wanted to say in favor of snapping back. They’d storm away from each other and slam their doors and later Ben would feel the regret seep in.

 

So it had come as quite a surprise when Hux stopped him as he was entering his apartment, around eight on New Year’s Eve, to invite him to a party.

 

Ben knew it was just pity.

 

He also knew that if he turned him down, Hux would almost certainly never try again. So he went.

 

For the first couple hours he tried to avoid hovering around Hux. He mingled with others and most of them weren’t so bad. He stood off to the side and people watched for a bit. He ate a lot. He had a couple drinks, but that was all, too worried about lowering his inhibitions around a bunch of strangers to have more. Hux kept finding him to talk before being pulled away by one of his friends.

 

Ben was more or less content to continue this way until midnight, until he saw a familiar face across the room. An old friend he hadn’t seen in years and who he could do without seeing now. He found Hux and stayed with him this time, hoping he didn’t mind. Hux, getting drunker by the minute, not only didn’t mind but he…kept touching Ben’s arm, standing close, leaning against him. Ben felt warm, too warm, and he removed his sweatshirt and tossed it aside.

 

Then it was almost midnight. Someone found the countdown on TV and they all stood around to toast and make noise when the hour hit. But Hux wasn’t looking at the TV, he was looking at Ben. And Ben only knew this because he was looking right back. They were leaning closer and closer and Hux’s hands were sneaking up his chest and neck and into his hair, and Ben’s hands found Hux’s waist and pulled him closer and then…

 

As the room erupted with cheers of _HAPPY NEW YEAR_ their mouths pressed together in a kiss. Then another, and another.

 

Then guilt took over. Hux was drunk, and Ben was convenient, and that was that. To take this any further would be taking advantage of him and Ben wouldn’t, couldn’t do that. So he pulled away, in spite of Hux’s whine of protest and grabbing hands, and told him it was time to go.

 

They’d walked there but luckily a friend of Hux’s timidly offered to drive them home. Back in their building, Ben had helped Hux inside and made sure he drank plenty of water. He only left when he was sure Hux was feeling better and had only fallen asleep, not passed out. Even then, he set a glass of water and a note by his bed. _Text me if you need anything. – Ben_ along with his number.

 

Ben rolled over with a groan and dug his phone out from under the pillow.

 

No new messages.

 

He tried not to feel disappointed, and kept trying the whole way through making coffee, eating breakfast, and showering. Then he caved and decided to check on Hux.

 

Hux wasn’t home.

 

At lunchtime he knocked again to see if he had returned. Still no answer.

 

He spent the day cleaning up his place and resisting the urge to keep trying. Part of him was sad; maybe Hux was there and just didn’t _want_ to see him. Part of him was angry; the least Hux could have done was texted him a thank you for helping him get home safely.

 

By late afternoon he decided he needed some fresh air and bundled up to take a short walk. It turned into a long walk, the cold helping to clear his head, and when he returned to the building he felt a lot better.

 

Then he got to his door and saw Hux about to enter his own apartment. When he saw what Hux was holding, he froze.

 

 

*

 

 

His neighbor’s eyes drifted from Hux's arm, which still held the sweatshirt, to Hux’s equally shocked face.

 

"That's...mine." The man’s voice, though quiet, cut through the awkward silence.

 

"Oh," was all Hux could manage.

 

Oh indeed.

 

The guy - Ben - was watching his face, trying to determine something. His jaw was set, his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides and Mitaka's voice echoed through Hux's head. _Scary_.

 

Then...everything about him seemed to wilt. His shoulders slumped and his mouth curved into a frown and his head dipped down, breaking eye contact.

 

"You don't...you must not-" he stopped and took a breath. "I'll just. Take that back and leave you alone." He took a half step forward and held a hand out for his shirt.

 

Several things went through Hux's mind at once.

 

The comforting smell of the sweatshirt, how he wished he could press it to his face one last time before surrendering it.

 

Another thing Mitaka had said. _He said he'd make sure you got home safely. It was kind of sweet actually_.

 

And Poe, _he's not a bad guy. Really._

 

The feeling of lips on his, hair between his fingers, hands on his waist.

 

Seeing his neighbor slip into his apartment, alone on New Year’s Eve…

 

Wait, what? That one was new.

 

More pieces were coming into focus but it still wasn't enough. Meanwhile Ben looked about ready to leave his shirt and duck into his apartment and Hux realized he should probably say something.

 

"What happened?"

 

Ben dropped his hand but didn't seem surprised by the question.

 

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't remember. You were pretty far gone. I'm glad you, uh. Seem to be feeling okay, though."

 

"Yeah. Um. Mitaka said you helped me get home. Thanks." This was the most horrendously awkward moment he'd ever experienced. Yet he followed it with, "would you like to come in? To tell me what happened?"

 

He wasn’t sure why he did that. He didn’t know Ben, not really.

 

"Okay..."

 

Hux unlocked the door and Ben followed him inside where he lingered awkwardly by the door, looking around.

 

"You can sit. I'll just be a minute."

 

Hux handed him the sweatshirt and disappeared into the kitchen to feed Millicent. From there he could hear Ben settle himself onto the couch. As an afterthought he poured them both a glass of water. Usually he'd offer wine but he didn’t think he could stand the taste or smell of alcohol for a while. And his stomach was churning nervously enough as it was.

 

He returned to find Ben sitting at the far corner of the couch, his long legs bent to fit into the space between it and the coffee table, hunched and withdrawn as if to make himself seem smaller.

 

Hux set the glasses on coasters then sat at the other end.

 

Ben took a big drink of the water and Hux couldn't help but notice the movement of his throat, and how big his hand looked holding the glass.

 

When he was done he turned towards Hux and started to talk. He began with Hux inviting him along and then moved on to the party itself, how they’d skirted around each other at first, but ultimately ended up side by side for the remainder of the night. He looked as embarrassed as Hux felt when he recounted how…handsy Hux had gotten, but Hux also appreciated his honesty.

 

When he got to their kiss he became flushed and fidgety. And, Hux noticed, he didn’t make it sound as though just one or the other of them had initiated it. _Then we kissed_ , he said. A mutual act.

 

“And then?” Hux asked quietly.

 

“Then your friend offered us a ride back. I helped you get in and I, uh, I stayed with you for a bit to make sure you were okay. I hope you don’t mind. Oh, god, why wouldn’t you mind? I was in your place without asking, I’m really _really_ sorry, nothing happened, though, I swear.”

 

“Ben,” Hux interrupted, “it’s fine, I know. Go on.”

 

Ben took a steadying breath.

 

“Once I knew you were okay I went home. I left a note, in case you needed anything, but you must not have-“

 

“You _did?_ Where?”  


“On the clock by your bed?”

 

“Hold on.”

 

Hux darted into his bedroom. There was nothing on the clock, or on the bedside table at all, but then he searched down between the table and the bed and found it. A small piece of paper. _Text me if you need anything. – Ben_. And his number.

 

He led out a sharp, almost hysterical laugh. All that searching and the answer had been literally right in front of him. He must have knocked it over when he’d shut off his alarm.

 

He walked back in with the note in his hand and plopped back onto the couch. He waited for Ben to look up at him before speaking.

 

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “You didn’t have to take care of me, and I shouldn’t have had so much to drink. Hell, I shouldn’t have even dragged you along to that party…”

 

Ben’s eyes darted up at him then back down to the couch.

 

“I’m glad you did,” he mumbled.

 

“Really?”

 

“I wanted to go. With you, I mean. I… I see you nearly every day and for a while I’ve. Sort of. Wanted to get to know you.”

 

The last words were nearly was nearly a whisper. If Hux hadn’t been hyper-focused on every syllable Ben uttered he might have missed it completely. He was stunned in the face of this confession, left speechless for once in his life.

 

“Why did you invite me?” Ben asked quickly.

 

Maybe it had been pity, a little. But Hux always, reluctantly, found Ben undeniably attractive. That, and…infuriating as he was, Ben intrigued him. Often, bickering with him over petty, insignificant grievances was the most cathartic part of Hux’s day. And every encounter left him kicking himself, wishing he was better at _talking_ to someone, not just flinging insults and accusations.

 

“Because I felt bad,” he admitted. His throat felt dry. “But also because I wanted to.”

 

All the other questions were answered. Now one big one lingered between them.

 

“Why did we kiss?” Ben asked.

  
“It’s very possible that, in spite of every bit of evidence to the contrary, we might like each other, just a bit.”

 

Ben laughed and Hux felt warm inside and out. He couldn’t help but smile.

 

“That’s quite a theory,” he replied with a playful look. “Should we test it?”

 

“Yes. Yes, I think so.” Hux gathered all his courage. “Want to start by staying for dinner?”

 

It was worth it, to see Ben’s face light up.

 

“Okay.”

 

Hux wasn’t one for resolutions. But he thought, as he talked with Ben over dinner and then well into the evening, that this year he’d have just one: to kiss him again. And _remember it_.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
